


Know Him

by paperraha67



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Golden Child bongbeom, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:18:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperraha67/pseuds/paperraha67
Summary: Jaehyun is a rising model that everyone at school admire to, not because his beautiful figure only, but his great school performance and his sweet personality.Kim jibeom, a star from basketball team. An easy going guy who love to enjoy an after school sport with friends. And yeah, sometimes girls scream when they see him





	Know Him

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy.

"Unbeliveable, jaehyun dyed his hair silver and he really look good in it!" The guy was staring at the silver hair boy who just passed by. "Yeah it is really unfair to have you and jaehyun as bestfriend plus roommate."

"Stop it joochan, i'm eating."

"Hey don't it makes you happy when you and jaehyun itself can make a fuss at the whole school just by walking together?"

Jibeom just shrug it off and continue to enjoyed his lunch.

"Hey hey hey he is coming here!"

When all the girls gasped and suddenly it get noisy, jibeom's eyes catch that familiar person.

"Kim jibeom."

"Jaehyun, what's wrong?"

"Here." Still with the same unamused face jibeom accepted the white paper, "Can you help me send this to the cafeteria after school?"

"Why? do you have schedule?"

"Yeah i have fitting schedule and maybe i'll be home at 9 pm. Seoul Fashion Week is a week away, sorry to bother you."

"Nah it's okay."

After the reply jaehyun's face formed a really cute smile.

"Kim Jibeom thank you, do you want me to buy you something?"

"It's fine, now go you are disturbing my lunch."

"Still with the chuckles, jaehyun walk away.

"I hate you Kim Jibeom."

"Now what?"

"I hate you for pretending to be cool when jaehyun was here."

"I'm not pretend- ugh."

Hong Joochan is a wall, once he get respone he won't stop. Jibeom put his chopstick and went to take his water.

"Did you see that everyone at the cafeteria stopped their activity to see your interaction with jae-"

"Cut it off."

Finally this guy

Hmm, what time did he said he will be home? Oh 9 pm.

 

◇◇◇

 

Jibeom was doing laundry when he heard the door open.

"I'm home, oh why are u doing laundry at this hour?" Jibeom was about to answer but cutted by jaehyun, "Ah, the after school practice?"

"Correct."

"I'll help you then." Jaehyun put his bag on the table and ready to fold his shirt but jibeom stop him.

"That's sweet jaehyun but i know you are tired. Go grab a bath first."

"I want to help though."

Jaehyun was complaining but his step went to the bathroom as jibeom asked.

 

◇◇◇

 

"Do you have a test tomorrow?"

Jaehyun sat on his bed as he saw jibeom with his books.

"Ya, i have test in a few days."

They have their own bed but they place it next to each other, it looked like a joined bed like that.

"Pretty." Jibeom run his fingers through jaehyun's now silver hair.

"It took forever though."

"So that's how you spent your weekend yesterday?"

He chuckled, "Correct."

"Have you eat dinner?"

"I did. Now sleep, it's late and i'm tired."

"Okay i'll turn off the lamp."

 

◇◇◇

 

Jaehyun woke up as he turned off his alarm. He glanced at his side but jibeom wasn't there.

Basketball morning assembly?

He dragged his lazy ass to the kitchen to grab some water but then he found a note.

 

My club has morning assembly today and i know that you are on diet, that's why i made you salad. I know that you lied too about having dinner last night.

That part surprised him, how did he know?

But please, please eat and don't skip meals.

-jibeom

 

With that, he took a seat and started digging his salad.

 

◇◇◇

 

It was a ten minutes walk from dorm to the school. Jaehyun was passing the basketball court with paperbag in hand and his eyes was searching for jibeom.

"PASS!!."

Then he found jibeom in the middle of court in his favorite green t-shirt. He went to the bench. There were female students too, watching their favorite player.

"Okay boys, thats the wrap."

It was easy for jibeom to spot jaehyun.

"Jaehyun!"

Jibeom did a little run and was welcomed with jaehyun's cute little smile.

"What are you doing?"

"You forgot your uniform."

"Did i?! Oh my i'm so clumsy."

"It's okay, thank you for the sallad anyway that was delicious." They were staring in silence with jibeom pressing his lips to press a wide smile, "What? Is there something on my face?"

"I really want to hug you."

"W-what, ugh Kim Jibeom control yourself."

Jaehyun's face was blushing with a faint pink shade. Jaehyun has that cold look when actually he was a sweetheart and it was easy to make him blush.

"I-i gotta go and you need to shower too. You drench in sweat, ewh!"

Without waiting for the reply jaehyun hurriedly went out from the court with jibeom staring from a far.

Cute.

 

◇◇◇

 

"Jaehyun do you want to go to the agency together?"

A tall blonde girl was asking.

"No thank you, i need to see jibeom first."

"Okay then see you there."

"Bye."

Jaehyun put the last book to his bag and went to jibeom's class that were five rooms away from his class.

"Excuse me, is jibeom here?"

"No, he went to the basketball court 15 minutes ago."

"Oh okay thank you."

Why he didn't tell me?

 

◇◇◇

 

Jaehyun didn't realize that his face made a frown when he saw jibeom with this boy.

Why he looked so happy. huh.

"Kim jibeom."

Both guys stop playing basket as jibeom was called.

"Oh shit, i forgot to tell you that i went here."

"It's okay, where's the form that i need to sign?"

"Wait." Jibeom went to his bag and fish a white paper from it and gave it to jaehyun, "Here, you just need to sign it and give it to the teacher today."

 

"I know, you already said it on the text."

 

"H-huh okay."

 

Jibeom was confused seeing jaehyun's cold respone when he rarely get upset or angry.

 

"Are you going somewhere?"

 

"Agency, i have a meeting. I'll go first then, see you."

 

"S-see you."

 

 

◇◇◇

 

 

"I think i went too far before." Jaehyun was standing infront of his room, contemplating his act from this afternoon, "Nah it's okay, i brought him his favorite t-shirt with me."

 

"I'm home."

 

"Oh you're here, glad to see you home early."

 

"Yeah it was a short meeting and i went to see a few of our sponsor and look what i got for you."

 

"Woah it is a green stripe t-shirt! This brand is quite expensive though, is it really okay if you give this to me?"

 

"It's okay, it's from our sponsor anyway. You lik-"

 

"Ah hyung it's a bit small but it's still okay."

 

Jaehyun was surprised to see that same guy from the basketball court in their room.

 

"Hey come here. Sorry i forgot to introduce him to you. He is bomin a first year."

 

Jaehyun was giving a simple smile that of course he fake it, it was unpleasant to see him here.

 

"And he is staying with us tonight. Sorry i didn't tell you first, i want to tell you before but you look busy and in hurry."

 

"Okay, but what is happening?"

 

Jaehyun demand an explanation with him trying to be polite.

 

"We thought he can go to his room today but turns out we can't see the service lady because she is sick and it was such a sudden that's why i offer him for a stay."

 

"Okay. Hi i'm jaehyun jibeom's roommate and oh enjoy your stay." He smiled, "i'm going to wash first then."

 

"Wait, have you eat dinner?"

 

"Yes jibeom, i drink my juice and please help me store the others juices to the fridge. Thank you."

 

 

◇◇◇

 

 

The sleeping position made jibeom stuck between jaehyun and bomin.

 

"Hey did something happend? You looked upset today." He snuggled closer to jaehyun

 

"I'm just tired, thank you for asking."

 

"Don't push yourself too hard okay? I'm worry."

 

The sweet low voice of jibeom crack jaehyun up and he start to tearing up, but he calm himself again.

 

"It's been awhile since i see you with this silk pajamas by the way, so pretty."

 

"Shhh, no flirting before sleep. There is a sleeping kid beside you too."

 

"Haha i got it, you're old enough now to call someone kid huh?" Then jibeom started to carres jaehyun's arm and it soothed jaehyun up. They miss each other so much.

 

"Can i see your face beauty?"

 

Jaehyun smiled and turned his back to face jibeom. They shared a moment for staring at each other eyes before jibeom pulled jaehyun to his chest.

 

"Are we going to sleep like this?"

 

"Sure, why?"

 

"I'm scared of making you uncomfortable."

 

"No you won't, let's sleep."

 

 

◇◇◇

 

 

Jaehyun woke up with still in jibeom's arms.

 

Ah this is so nice.

 

He rubs jibeom's chest.

 

"You awake jaehyun?" He nods, "Should we get up and have a breakfast?"

 

"Sure."

 

"Get up please? I can't move." He chuckles when he saw jaehyun frown as he get up from the bed.

 

"Wait i'll wake bomin too." Jaehyun was standing at the side waiting for jibeom, "Bomin wake up." Jibeom pats bomin's arms

 

"Ah don't want to, i want to sleep more hyung..."

 

"No you can't, come one bomin wake up."

 

"Why you do that? He is not a baby anymore, you are spoiling him."

 

"It's okay jaehyun he will wake up soon. Bomin wake up."

 

Finally bomin up with his half awake self.

 

"Go wash yourself first bomin and eat breakfast after that."

 

"Okay hyung."

 

 

◇◇◇

 

 

"Thank you so much for the stay hyung and sorry to bother too jaehyun hyung."

 

"It's okay."

 

They ended up walking to school together and had to apart from bomin on the first floor.

 

"I will go first then hyung."

 

"Okay, study well and make sure to come to the next practice."

 

"I got it jibeom hyung."

 

"Jibeom i will go too then."

 

"Okay see you later."

 

 

◇◇◇

 

 

It was literature class and jibeom had no intention of listening.

 

Jaehyun has physical education class right?

 

Bored, he glanced at the field and found a crowd there.

 

What happend?

 

It felt like his heart dropped when he saw a silver hair guy being carried by the male teacher, followed by the others.

 

He stiffend.

 

Then he rised his hand, telling the teacher that he wasn't feeling good and excused himself to the school pharmacy.

 

Jibeom stop by the door of pharmacy, he was scared but also want to meet jaehyun soon.

 

It wasn't that crowded, there was only jaehyun on the bed and the male teacher with doctor. They were talking about jaehyun.

 

"Oh jibeom," it was the male teacher, "don't you have a class now?"

 

"I come to see him."

 

"Ah jaehyun? He is fine now, you can see him."

 

"Ok thank you sir."

 

He walked to jaehyun side and sat down, he held his fair hand.

 

"Oh jibeom, are you going to stay?"

 

"Yes ma'am."

 

"That's good because i need to go for a while, i'll leave him at your care then."

 

"I got it ma'am."

 

Finally jaehyun opend his eyes.

 

"Kim jibeom?"

 

He tried to sat up but was stopped by jibeom

 

"You still need to lie down."

 

"Am i in pharmacy?"

 

"Uh-uh."

 

His reply was short and jibeom was unusually quite.

 

"Did something happend? You look upset."

 

"You happend."

 

His voice was trembling

 

"Can you please treasure yourself better?" He talked with his trembling lips, "How many times did i tell you to not skip meals? Doctor said that you lack of nutritions, your conditions is the same with someone who hasn't eat in three days."

 

Jaehyun knew that he was wrong and he felt guilty to see jibeom that mad.

 

"Did you think that i don't know that you had a nosebleed yesterday? I was concerned but i can do nothing because of the test, i want to asked about it but you looked busy and not in the good mood." He clenched a fist,

"Do you know how heartbroken i was when i saw you nearly cry from depression after you weight yourself? Oh my god i sound like a mom now."

 

"I'm sorry... i don't mean to make you worry."

 

His voice was cracking, he is scared and felt guilty.

 

"Seriously Bong Jaehyun."

 

Jibeom climbed to the bed and pulled jaehyun into his hug.

 

"I j-just want to look better f-for the r-runaway."

 

He chocked between his tears

 

"You are perfect already, and if you want to start a good diet we can start together from now and slowly."

 

"Kim Jibeom i love you so much." He bawled his eyes out, "You are so nice to me but i keep getting jealous and scared for losing you."

 

He was getting louder and made a river.

 

"Dummy, my shirt is wet because of you."

 

"Huhuhu sorry..."

 

"There there, it's okay jaehyun."


End file.
